


Fathers last words...

by captainbritishbitch



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbritishbitch/pseuds/captainbritishbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caddy was fine, he was the happiest he could ever be... Until tragedy strikes... Ian tries to help his friend get through his tragedy but ends up turning into a mess himself. </p><p>Can the two get through this, or will it just become even worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is true in anyway, I just wanted to write angst?

As I sat there I looked at the gun that lay in front of me. 

Slaughter was written on the side with red so that anyone who picked it up would know that it was fully functioning.

I picked it up my hands shaking, was I ready to do this?

My life had been painful anyway how much more pain could a gun do?

"Three, two... one-"


	2. Chapter 1

Caddy's POV

I awoke to the slightly painful buzz of our alarm, I whacked it then crawled out of bed. Jeff hanged over the bed, yawning as he glanced at me. "Morning." I mumbled, he waved as he slowly jumped from his bunk, trying to be graceful with his fall but failing. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom to get ready be back soon." I waved as Jeff left the room, I grabbed my homework and books and shoved them into my bag. I grabbed my clothes and quickly got changed into them before Jeff got back.

Me and Jeff have a routine that on Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's Jeff gets ready in the bathroom and on Tuesday's and Thursday's I get ready in the bathroom. This is only on school days though as on the weekends we usually sleep in so it doesn't matter.

I slipped on my Hidden Block jacket and brushed my hands through my hair, making sure it looked at least presentable in the mirror. Jeff walked back in the room as he grinned. "You seem a lot more, let's say organized this morning." I groaned remembering what happened a few days ago... Stupid alarm clock not working when it's supposed to... I mean I kinda blame myself for not getting a good night's sleep but I digress. "I'm going to the bathroom to brush my teeth and stuff." Jeff nodded as I left bag in hand.

As I walked into the bathroom many other boys stood in there checking they were clean then leaving for breakfast. As I walked up to one of the sinks I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Caddy!" It was Jimmy, he was wearing booty shorts which I blushed at slightly but continued as normal. "Hi Jimmy, you doing good?" I asked, he nodded. "Yeah I'm doing great, I mean I was better when I was in bed but hey you just live life." Jimmy shrugged. I nodded spitting out the tooth paste that was in my mouth, the minty taste making my face scrunch up slightly. "I'll see you later at lunch, right?" I asked, wiping my face of any left over tooth paste. "Of course! See you soon." I then trotted of.

As I entered my room again I saw that Jeff was looking for something. "Hey, what you looking fo-" I was cut short by his sudden out burst. "I can't find it!" I turned my head confusedly. "Can't find what?" He groaned. "It was something I needed to give to PBG it's really important!" I sighed. "What is IT though?" Jeff sighed, his face turning red slightly with what was a look of embarrassment. "W-well I asked him if I could borrow s-some of his clothes the other night and I need to give them back." I chuckled. "Why would you need to borrow clothes of him, you fuck or something?" His face burned with anger. "NO, YOU FUCKING IDOIT!" I laughed as Jeff groaned. His face lit up when he found the clothes under the bed. "For your information I borrowed the clothes because mine were dirty from falling over in the mud." I nodded. "You know I was only doing it to mess with you, you didn't need to get so defensive." Jeff sighed. "Sorry-" I gasped. "No, no, no! Please don't apologize I don't want you upset." Jeff smiled as he finished packing his bag. "Come on, let's go eat." We then left for the canteen.

The first thing Jeff did when we got to the canteen was find PBG and return the clothes, they both seemed suspicious but Jeff asked for me to not mention it, now usually I would spill but Jeff always keeps our secrets so I will for him, or at least I'll try...

I grabbed what I wanted from the trays and sat down in my normal space at the table, only me and Jeff were there, that was until Luke and Moosey arrived. "Hey you guys, you doing alright?" Luke asked. I nodded, food still in my mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine." Jeff lied, Luke pretty much clueless ate his food as usual. Moosey was concerned but ignored him, continuing to eat his food. Soon Wallid and Jimmy arrived. "Hey guys!" Wallid grinned as most waved or mumbled a greeting. "Guys, I was thinking we should totally do a video game tournament tonight, just for fun!" We all nodded and shrugged. "Well, I guess we can all meet in the clubroom after-school then." Moosey stated. "-Fuck!" Moosey jumped at the bell signifying we needed to head to class. I giggled at Moosey as he groaned, he then rushed away, his face was light pink, was he blushing? We waved each other goodbye before heading to our lessons.

Being the only second year of Hidden Block can be tough, with all the other students being kinda jealous and all. But, you just got to be grateful for what you got. All your friends and family that love you, even with all the bullshit you get with it. I walked into to class and sat down in my seat waiting for class to start, today was going to be tricky.


	3. Chapter 2

Caddy's POV

I sat in the canteen eating the spaghetti that sat in front of me. I listened to the conversations around the table.

Jimmy and Luke were fighting over which Pokemon Go team was better, instinct or valor. Personally I prefer valor, but I wouldn't interfere with Jimmy when it comes to Pokemon.

Jeff was talking to Moosey and Wallid about how well his campaign was going. I was proud for Jeff I mean he's going up against a group of four, might I add they've ran before so they have more experience than him. It was only a couple of weeks until the day of the winner is announced.

"Hello! Are you even listening!?" Moosey growled as I sat up. He glared at him as Jeff continued. "I was asking if you could help me with some speech ideas?" I shrugged as Jeff grinned. "Great! We can work on it at the weekend!" He smiled, he seemed a bit too happy about this. I'm not even good at public speaking. I mean I'm good a giving my opinion, don't get me wrong! But I'm not very good at emotional speeches about change and all that shit.

I stood up going to dump my tray when a saw a familiar face behind me, goddammit Moosey... "Hey James-" I groaned as he smirked. "See you at the tournament tonight. Oh! And don't forget, I'm gonna beat your ass like there's no tomorrow." I shoved him slightly as he shoved me back. It went on that way for a couple of minutes until Ian fell to the ground, screaming as he fell.

"Dickhead!" He yelled, I went to walk away but felt... Wrong. It felt wrong to leave him there, I turned around and gave him my hand. "What the fuck are you doing?" He mumbled. I didn't say anything, it's not like a knew anyway. He grabbed my hand as I pulled him up. "Thanks?" He mumbled. I shrugged, I wanted to say something but I didn't know what? "You're welcome?" I looked at Ian's face, once again a slight shade of pink. "Bye!" I ran off, fuck my life! 

I sprinted into class, luckily it hasn't started yet. I fall into my seat as I sigh, I don't understand... Just... Why!? I've never cared about him before, why now?! Before a I could argue with myself sir walked in.... Great.

I sped out of class avoiding any interactions with anyone. All I need to do is drop my stuff off, nobody has to question what happened at lunch. When I entered my room Jeff wasn't in. I dumped my stuff, going back to the door when. A letter? Was sat on the floor. I picked it up, it had my name written on it. From the look of the handwriting it looked like my father's. I tore it open and went to read it-

"Caddy, there you are! Come one we're waiting for you!" Jeff barged open the door, I quickly shoved the letter into my pocket. Maybe later? 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't written in a while because I was busy with other things but I'm back... Yay?

Ian's POV

I sighed, slowly falling into my chair. James and Jeff still hadn't got back and everyone else had started there own conversations, I couldn't be asked to join in. I looked at the games sitting on the floor. We had planned 2 games for the night, Nario Kart and Nario Party. I could already feel that something horrible was going to happen. Both of these games can make or break a relationship in a matter of minutes. Knowing how competitive the others can get as well... This was going to be a long night.

I turned to the door to see Jeff and James walk in, both coming over to us. "Hey, so we gonna set this up or what?" Jeff looked over at me and I nodded knowing he wanted me to set it up, typical. James shuffled across the room, he was defiantly bothered. I continued to set up the system and put in Nario Kart first. Hopefully this won't end too badly.

"I guess we should start with 1v1 matches?" Wallid shrugged. "Ok, I offer going first. Who wants to lose?" Jimmy spoke, his grin being slightly chaotic. Luke stood, going over to Jimmy and grabbing the remote that wasn't taken. "Well, even though I don't have a snarky comment like you... I have a talent, Whetzal." The way he spoke almost made it seem he had been reading off a script. Jimmy and Luke stared each other down till Luke sighed. "Ok, I can't keep acting like an ass, let's just play the game." Jimmy nodded picking his character Luke following.

"Hey, you feeling alright, you haven't spoken up all afternoon?" Wallid mumbled, coming over to me. "Yeah, I guess?" To be completely honest I don't know what's wrong with me? I've just been feeling awkward recently. "If there's anything you need to talk about you can always come find me, ok?" I nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, will do." I looked back over at the game, Jimmy being in the lead. Jeff and James both crowding round, probably betting on who's going to win. In all honesty, I think Jimmy's going to win. But knowing Nario Kart, anyone could win.

I felt my phone vibrate, I pulled my phone out and looked to see Hana had messaged me.

Hana: Hey! want to hang out with me, Mia and PBG tomorrow?.

I looked up, was there anything I needed to get done tomorrow, it was a Saturday tomorrow so I guess I'm free?

Ian: Sure, what time?

Soon after I got a response.

Hana: Around 10, meet near the school gates ok?

Ian: K, see ya.

I shoved my phone back in my pocket looking to see Luke had won the race, Jimmy seemed a little salty but he soon just shrugged. "You may have won the race but just wait till I kick your ass a Nario party!" He smirked. Luke mumbled something under his breathe but continued to sit over with the others. "Ian! You want to go next?" Jeff yelled. "Sure, but get ready to fucking lose." James stood, grabbing the remote. "We'll see about that, Moosey!" The way he spat the name at me, it made me cringe deeply. "Ok James, don't throw your toys out the pram just yet, it's not like I've beaten you... Though I will in just a minute." He groaned as he picked his character and I picked mine. We picked a random track and got ready... "Three, two, one... Start!" We soon sped off, James being in the lead.

The race was coming to an end, James still being in the lead. If I could just- I over took him and went over the finish line. James looked like he had just been shot, like something had just stabbed him. "Told you I would win." He didn't say anything, no comment, no snarky remark, nothing! He slowly stood turning to me, putting his hand forward. "Good race." I raised an eyebrow at him, the others just as confused as I. "Um... What the hell are you doing?" He turned a slight shade of pink. "Are you gonna shake or what!?" I took it and shook, it felt... Odd, but not because we were rivals.

He ran out the room, I turned to the others. "Do you know what's going on?" I looked at them, hoping that it was a joke. Anything other than what I think's happening. At first the room fell silent until Luke spoke up. "Well, no... None of us know what's going on?" I sighed. I looked at the ground to see a letter, when I picked it up it had Caddy written on the front. "I'm gonna go find him, he dropped this." I swiftly left, murmurs filling the room.

Where could James have gone though? I doubt he went all the way to his room. Maybe I should go to the rooftop and see if I can see him from there. It was only around five so the sun wasn't fully set, but it was close to night.

When I got to the garden the one I was looking for was standing, looking over the world in front of him. He sighed, on further looking I saw he held a red rose in his hand. I stayed by the door not moving any closer.

"You stab me with your thorns but your beauty is hypnotizing... I don't understand what I'm feeling inside... I just want it to be clear to me... I don't want to have to die..." I could tell something was wrong, James was never this upset about things. He's not really the depressing type.

"Ian!?" He turned to me, throwing the rose away as if he was never holding it. "Uh, I ca-" He ran forward, grabbing my shoulders. "How much did you hear!?" I sighed. "More than enough." He seemed to almost shiver stepping further back. "I came to return this." I held up the letter as he took it out my hands, he blushed slightly. "T-thanks." I slowly moved towards him. "So, Caddy... Do you... Like me?" Caddy nodded. "As in... Really like me?" He nodded again. I didn't know what to say, sure I liked him but... Did I like him like that? I don't know if I'm ready for this.

"I...I-"


End file.
